chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tombstone
Name: Tombstone *'Location: 'Mormark, Core Worlds *'Description:' The Fortress-Monastery known by the brothers as "Tombstone" was designed by Magos Architectum Archeomedes of Forge World Nestorium for the Ghosts of Retribution Chapter in 309.M41. The construction took 7 years and in 316.M41 it was finally completed. The building site was not chosen by accident, for when the Ghosts of Retribution first came to Mormark they were sent by the High Priest of Mormark on a holy pilgrimage to the Temple of the Star Beacon. When the marines led by the Chapter Master finally reached their destination, they found out that this "Temple" is in fact a Stellar Nexus from the Dark Age of Technology. The first men who visited Mormark built it, along with endless tombs beneath the mountains. Feeling that this might prove useful someday and out of respect for the legacy of their ancestors, the Ghosts decided to build their Fortress-Monastery on top of this "Temple". *'Outer Defences: '''This place was also very well suited for building because of the mountain range in which it was located. The White Mountains of Mormark are the deadliest and most inhospitable region on the planet. This mountain range is over 4800 miles long and 300 miles wide, making it almost impossible for enemy to find the entrance to the Tombstone without knowing exactly where it is located. Even if enemies would somehow manage to locate it, their forces would have to land somewhere far away because of the anti-orbital guns that protect the Fortress-Monastery. Even then enemy troops would have to march for hundreds of miles in freezing wind through the icy canyons and rocky valleys just to reach it. Archeomedes took this in mind and all over the White Mountains there are hundreds of secret bunkers where there are stockpiles of ammunition and provisions for guerilla squads that will attack enemy supply lines and scouts if they will try to advance deeper into the treacherous mountains. This will be made even harder by landmines in all the critical mountain passages and prepared for detonation man-made avalanches. *'Inner Defences: If enemy forces ever manage to reach the Tombstone they would meet adamantite gates and rockrete walls, mounted with heavy bolters, melta turrets and autocannon nests. A million soldiers could storm these killzones and not one would pass as long as there is enough ammunition left and enough defenders to man them. But in the worst case scenario where the foe through trickery or sorcery somehow manages to infiltrate the inner halls, the Tombstone becomes their grave. Kill Corridors and Death Rooms are full of traps designed by the most sadistic Techpriests to kill, maim and torture whoever has enough courage to break inside these walls. Finally if all else would fail the rest of the defenders can retreat into the ancient tunnels beneath the Tombstone and make their stand there, in the middle of a deadly maze. Facilities *'''Stellar Nexus: Ancient STC structure, that is composed of multiple cogitators. It's full potential was never researched, but so far it is known that it can be used to contact distant stars by using sub-warp transmissions. However it's very unlikely that colonists built something like this just for this single purpose. *Baracks I: The only permanent home Ghosts of Retribution will ever know. Every brother rejoices whenever he can return home and lay his armour down in his cell. This is one of the reasons why the marines named their Fortress-Monastery Tombstone - because this is the only place where a ghost can rest. At the current level of development the Baracks can house ten full Companies of marines. **'Company Chapel': The most commonly used place of worship. Every Company has its own chapel located within its Company block. This worship is part of the Marine brethren's regime of discipline. **'Cells': A cell is given to a brother to live in. They are arranged in blocks of ten, directly related to the members of a fighting squad with each of the ten blocks representing a company. Each block has a small administrative office and the private chambers of the captain. The Fortress contains more than 10 company blocks of cells. *'Apothecarion V: ' Deep beneath the Tombstone there are secret halls that no one but Apothecaries are allowed to enter. This is their domain - domain of life and death. This is the place where new Astartes are born from blood, pain and ancient science, this is the place that the future of the Chapter is forged. At the current level of development Apothecarion is suitable for creating new space marines out of existing gene-stock, crating entirely new life-forms, a level of Genetic manipulation equivilant to Terra's own medical facilities, and the ability to handle and manipulate Primarch geneseed. **'Terrarium': This space is dedicated to the maintenance and propagation of plants from throughout the galaxy. It provides both a restful area and a source for some of the drugs used in the Apothacarion. **'Dungeon': The Dungeons lie deep beneath the Apothecarion and are home to the common prisoners, but not brothers who would be placed in the Penitorium. The walls are lined with reinforced diamantine although prisoners don't spend long in the dungeons before being taken to the Apothacarion for interrogation. *'Librarium I:' Near the outer wall of Tombstone there is a whole wing dedicated to learning and self-development, tended to by the Librarians on the Chapter. Brothers gather here on their free time to practice various fighting techniques, to engage in philosophical debates regarding the true meaning of Emperor's life and to challenge their minds in fierce duels of regicide. It is also not unknown for non-Astarte allies and serfs of the Chapter to come here to hone their skills. At the current level of development the Librarium can provide further training for existing special characters. *'Reclusiam:' A sacred place, where all the holiest relics, trophies and items of great value are kept, and the Chaplains of the chapter reside. This place is at all times protected by an honour guard and no one except for the Chapter Master, Chief Librarian and the High Chaplain can allow access to the relics. *'Armourium V: '''These are the gigantic hangars dedicated to the Machine God. Techmarines guard these halls with stoic suspicion of anyone who doesn't know the ways of Omnissiah. All the war machines, tanks, armour and weapons are kept here when not in use. At the current level of development Armoury provides facilities to make any repairs to all kinds of vehicles and armour, constructing new vehicles and armour from STCs, and developing new Power Armour designs and reconstructing old ones. *'Generatorium: There is a geo-thermal plant beneath the Tombstone, drawing energy from the fiery core of Mormark, it supplies infinite energy for the defence mechanisms and any projects Chapter might decide to fund. After Operation Mole and incomplete DAoT geothermal plant was discovered deep in the Tombstone's tunnels. For a long-term investment of 900-1600 wealth this generator could be completed and produce enough power to maintain any facilities and even project a void shield large enough to protect the entire Fortress-Monastery and surrounding mountains. *Starport: In the middle of Tombstone's defensive complex there is a small valley in the mountains, that cannot be accessed in any other way except through air or the Fortress-Monastery. It is used as a starport to land aircraft and small space vessels. If Tombstone would come under attack, all the aircraft could be taken into the huge shelters in the mountainside, where they would be safe from bombardment and enemy attacks. * Strategium: Place where the Chapter Master gathers his Council to discuss important matters. The strategium is a grand room with twenty corners and twenty walls. Walls made of the blackest obsidian with white engravings. There is a Banner post by the seventeen walls farthest from the exit, on witch are to hang the Banners of each Company, the Banners of the other Masters of the Chapter and the Chapters Banner on the farthes wall, though at the chapters current state, only a few of the walls carry banners. Instead of a roof, the strategium rests under a dome of reinfoced Glassteel. Engravings of The Emperor and Corax decorate its inner surface. In the middle of this great room is a great icosagonal table made of stone with built in electronics, info feeds and a holo caster systems. Inside the dome are parts of a larger holo cast system that can, when activated, project anything with great detail in three dimensional form. Truly a thing the Admech would give much to get their hands on. Seventeen great thrones surround this table, with three minor ones on the sides closest to the exit. Each seat meant for a Master of the Order, the Chapter Master on the grandest head throne, by his side the thrones of the Master of the Shadow Guard and the Chief Librarian, then the thrones of the rest of the of the specialist ranks, then the Company Captains thrones, and finaly the three minor thrones meant for honoured guests sequestered by the Chapter Master and with the agreement of the rest of the council. *'''Private Chambers: These are private offices and rooms used by the various Masters of the Order, including the Master of the Fleet, Master of the Forge and Master of the Shadw Guard. *'Penitorium': Marine Battle-Brothers guilty of any kind of transgression are held here as a form of remedial and penitent punishment. *'Scriptory': There are several Scriptories spread around the base and they provide instant access to unclassified Librarium files. These are accessed through a data terminal and allows users to select, consult and record new entries for the main library. *'Solitorium': The Solitorium is a remote location (outside the fortress) designed to provide brothers with a space for contemplation. It can be occupied for anything from a few days to years on end. Marines who seek promotion are expected to search their souls and go through self-deprivation for weeks on end to prove their worth. *'Catacombs': The catacombs are the burial place for the Ghosts of Retribution and are home to many ancient heroes of the chapter. Before its hallowed gates lies a pedestal containing The Book of the Glorious Dead, in witch are inscribed the names and deeds of the Chapters fallen. *'Assimularum': This is the largest room in the complex besides the Great Hall. It is a vast and high vaulted room, in which the entire chapter can be gathered. It is used for mass meetings, ceremonies, religious festivals and special feasts. This is where the annual Seance takes place. *'Oratorium': There are several Oratoriums spread throughout the base and are used for private meetings, lectures, briefings and small assemblies. *'Great Hall': The Great Hall is the first room you come to when entering the base. It is designed to awe the visiting guests and is the largest single room on the planet. It contains many of the battle trophies of the Ghosts of Retribution and paintings of famous battles are displayed on the walls. Ancient weaponry and armour are on display behind stasis fields. *'Barbican': The Barbican is the massive gate house that leads into the Great Hall. This has a permanent guard to receive guests from overland, air and orbit. *'Trophy Room': An area of the fortress-monastery where the Companies of a Chapter keep their greatest trophies, artefacts, and mementos of their countless battles across the galaxy. This is where when the Seance doesn't take place, the Book of Deeds and Misdeeds is held, as a reminder for all marines. Non-Astartes facilities *'Launcher Pads': The Chapter's aircraft are housed in underground hangers beneath the launcher pads, including large transports and multiple high-speed scout vessels *'Local Defences': The perimeter of a fortress-monastery is covered in hundreds of separate weapons turrets, including laser cannons and a missile launchers in each. *'Missile Silos': Multiple missile silos are spread over Mormark, primarily a and are the main force of a Chapter's ground-to-orbit weapons. They are each controlled from the armoured room within the Librarium. *'Guest Chambers': Relatively luxurious chambers reserved for important visitors such as members of the Administratum. *'Communal Dormitories': These contain the living and sleeping chambers of the Chapter's non-combat staff, including servants, technicians and naval personnel. *'Refectory': This area is for the main dining procedures and includes kitchens, store-rooms, disposal units and purification vats. The strict and simple diet of the fighting warriors are augmented by a complex bio-chem designed to maintain their superior bodies. Meals are eaten in silence following prayers of thanks by the most senior brother present. *'Hydro-culture': This area contains a supply of local produce and exotic or seasonal vegetables collected and grown for the benefit of the chapter. The chapter maintains a large number of facilities above and under ground. Category:Ghosts of Retribution